<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drabble by zachums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809677">drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums'>zachums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Flashbacks, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a snippet of an rp that i’m doing on twitter. lemme know if i should post more. or if i missed a tag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the cold touch of grace intruded dean’s mind and wrapped around him, smothering the flames of hell and piecing together his fractured mind. suddenly, he was thrust forward into a blinding flash of light and gasping for air, being suffocated. dirt crumbled and shifted as he forced his way up from the earth and saw the sun again. </p>
<p> sparks flew and a shadow loomed over him, his blade piercing something as solid and unmoving as a wall. the smell of ozone and the charged air that follows static electricity. something cold and warm at the same time, soothing all of his aches. the nauseating feeling of abandonment. something flickering in and out of existence. </p>
<p> his back hitting a solid wall. “i rebelled for you,” a voice said. the bloodied corpse of a friend. risking sam’s life to bring him back. guilt. guilt guilt guilt. that’s all he knew for a while. </p>
<p> his back hitting another wall, but kinder. chapped lips pressing against his own. a rough voice that held too much honesty. was too forward about its feelings. </p>
<p> in real time, hours could have passed. days, even. dean didn’t know. when his eyes finally came into focus, his mind finally coming back online, the first thing he felt was love. held in indestructible arms that were soft and cradling, being looked at with eyes that peered straight into his soul. profound bond, heh. it was so much more than that, now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>